Salt of the Sea
by Madalyn McKinney
Summary: It wasn't always like this. They had their differences, they were James and Lily, after all. Right now, nothing else mattered. Right now, he was kissing her. Right now, he tasted like the salt of the sea.


**A/N:** Hullo, lovely people! I know you might be thinking: ANOTHER James and Lily story. This one, however, is not the typical, sappy, romance novel (nothing against Nicholas Sparks). Don't worry. There will definitely be enough James-Lily to make every little shipper's heart swoon.

 **Disclaimer:** Shout out to JKR, she is _queen._ No debate necessary. Also, I own nothing. Zilch. Nada.

When you're done, please leave a review with your thoughts on the story. Reviews are sunshine and oxygen. They keep me going.

Here we go, lovelies!

* * *

 **Salt of the Sea**

James Potter is such a git.

The thought crossed Lily's mind as she sat _alone_ at the bar at her favorite muggle pub.

He was her boyfriend, sure, but in no way did that excuse the fact that he was _late._ By thirty minutes no less! Fifteen-that's excusable-but thirty often meant the subject would either come running in anytime soon with a perfectly valid excuse or face it, you were stood up.

Lily finished off a scotch with one sip and turned to prepare her things to leave. She had a dinner gathering to attend after all. Granted, she would be an hour and a half early, but her mate Alice certainly wouldn't mind. Lily could make herself useful by helping Alice Longbottom, an expectant mother, set up for the dinner she was hosting. After all, Alice wasn't quite as mobile as she used to be with a baby growing inside her and all.

Lily's preparations to depart from the scene were interrupted when a dark-haired young man came flying through the doorway of the pub, gasping and out of breath.

"Lily! Wait!"

She looked up from her purse and took in the sight before her eyes.

Standing before her was a tall, handsome young man with a shock of black hair more out-of-place than usual. His intelligent hazel eyes were framed with glasses and a smirk played on his lips. He wore muggle clothing, and bent over, panting, while trying to catch his breath and explain simultaneously.

Standing before her was a very anxious James Potter.

She fixed him with a stony gaze-an inquiry as to why he was late on the tip of her tongue.

The red-faced Potter took a deep breath and began,

"I'msosorryLilyIpromiseIwasn'tbailingonyoupleaseforgiveme," He got out in one breath.

He turned to her-pleading in those hazel eyes-and she almost felt obliged to forgive and forget, almost.

"JAMES ALEXANDER POTTER WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

He winced, expecting more as all the eyes in the pub turned to the young couple.

He stammered, "I-I'm really, truly, sorry Lily."

This seemed to calm her down a bit. Having vented her rage, Lily continued in a much calmer-but still frosty-tone.

"Please explain to me the reason why you are so late."

The attention of the other people turned away from James and Lily, due to the lack of shouting.

James visibly relaxed-shoulders sighing in relief.

"I'm truly sorry. Really. I had to pick something up at Alice's request, and due to the fact I forgot my wand, I couldn't apparate. The bus I boarded got stuck in traffic and I ran the _minute_ it let me off."

He met her eyes-ashamed but hopeful.

Lily took this in. Alice was one of her best mates and she _was_ pregnant. Therefore, anything that helped the expectant mother out, Lily was on board for. James _did_ have a record of forgetting stuff, such as his wand, and he _did_ prefer apparition, using it whenever he could. He was clearly out of breath, and that wasn't easy, as he was the top of his class when it came to athleticism.

Lily let out a long sigh- _too_ long for James's liking-and opened her mouth to speak.

"You promise you didn't forget?"

"Promise."

"Alright."

"Now I know what you must be thinking but I _promise-_ wait, what?"

"Alright."

He paused, taking this unexpected response in.

Raising an eyebrow he inquired, "really?"

"Yeah, it's alright."

"O-okay!"

His mouth resumed its usual smirk-the one she adored-and his eyes brightened considerably.

"Oh this is wonderful! I had about 15 minutes put aside to convince you...but now, I mean it's great!"

He finished his rambling and cleared his throat.

"Lily, would you like to take a stroll?"

Peeking through thick, dark lashes, her emerald green eyes looked up him with amusement.

"My mum told me not to go strange places with strangers." She declared matter-of-factly.

"Aw-come on! We're not playing this game are we?"

She smirked, "It would appear so."

"Haha very funny."

Having won the argument, Lily jumped up from her barstool and took his arm in hers. "Let's go!"

James sighed in exasperation. With Lily on his arm, he thanked the bartender and guided his girlfriend into the bright sunlight of the afternoon. The light seemed to reach every edge of the clearing and basked Lily in light so that it appeared her hair was made of pure flame and her eyes practically glowed.

Bloody hell, she was _beautiful._

Oblivious to the thoughts currently occupying James, Lily squinted angrily into the sunlight as her eyes adjusted. Somehow, it made her even more beautiful.

"Blimey, it's so bright!" She sputtered.

James snapped out of his reverie.

"Oh yeah, sorry, we can fix that." He draped an arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him. He placed a quick peck on her cheek before raising his wand hand with practiced finesse. He envisioned the pre-chosen location and in an instant, the dark-haired wizard and ginger witch disappeared.

* * *

When Lily opened her eyes, she was standing knee-deep in water. The water, as it turns out, was soaking through her jeans and wetting the sleeves of her olive green blouse. Spotting a nice, dry, grassy hill not too far away she turned to look at James.

She was met with a sheepish gaze and he stammered, "Uh-you see, um-I started with a uh- _location_ in mind and I sort of _maybe_ kind of forgot to specify where I was planning to land and landed us in this current situation…"

He trailed off when he realized Lily was looking at him expectantly. Somehow, she seem dignified even though she was soaking wet. The mystery of women! She replied with a single nod and a curt "let's go," and started heading off towards the shore.

James stared after her in bewilderment for a few seconds then continued after her.

 _Drip._

A raindrop landed on James's head, finding its way through the shock of dark hair before coming to rest on his scalp.

He looked up into the sky expecting graying clouds heavy with rain. There was not a cloud in sight.

 _Drop._

He could've sworn a drop of water fell out of the sky but it was a sunny as ever. He was going to dismiss the notion when he spotted a raindrop on the lense of his glasses.

He took off his glasses to clean them, rinsing away any trace of water. As soon as he put them back on and blinked to focus, he saw a single wave coming straight at him. His athletic instincts led him to dodge the wave but it moved with James, earning him a wall of salt-water right in his face. His specs spared his eyes the worst of it, acting as a barrier. The rest of him-not so lucky.

Dripping wet covered in the faint aroma of salt, James looked around for Lily to see if she was alright. _Surely,_ the water had gotten her too? That was not the case.

Three feet away stood a _dry_ , smirking Lily, who happened to be failing at hiding her amusement. The wand in her hand revealed that his own _girlfriend_ was the cause of his unexpected bath.

He stated with a crooked grin,"I didn't think you had it in you, Snaps! I'm impressed!"

She gave a little bow, "I'm full of surprises."

With a wave of his own wand, James vanished from sight. Lily's look of victory faded into a confused expression when the wizard disappeared before her eyes. He reappeared-apparated-behind her and gave her a direct, but gentle, shove into the sea.

It was his turn to laugh as Lily reappeared, sputtering and thoroughly soaked. Water droplets balanced on her eyelashes and on the tips of her hair.

"So am I," replied James.

Wordlessly, Lily drew her wand. Mouthing words inaudible to James, she manipulated the water so that droplets hovered in midair.

" _Engorgio."_

James didn't have much time to marvel at her talents. Each droplet grew to the size of a quaffle at Lily's command. When satisfied with the size, Lily pointed them towards James and they complied, hitting him at full force.

Lily's offense resulted in a full-out water fight, both with the use of wands and hands. Neither of them remembered just _quite_ how it happened, but soon, Lily ended up in James's arms, locked in a kiss.

His hands were gripping her waist, holding her in an embrace. Her hands were holding his face, pulling his lips ever closer to her own. Their wet clothes clung to them, but they paid no notice. Her hair was dripping and his glasses askew, but they didn't mind. He tasted of salt, the salt of the sea. He was kissing her. Or maybe she was kissing him. It didn't matter. Whatever the case, this moment was _perfect._

They stayed like this for what seemed an eternity _,_ completely engrossed in each other and _completely_ in love.

Lily broke the kiss for a second, leaning back so she could look into the hazel eyes of James Potter.

"I love you, you know that?" She murmured before meeting his lips with hers for another kiss.

"Mhmm," she could feel him smiling, "I love you too."

After who knows how long, they broke the kiss. However, neither of them had any intention of breaking apart.

Lily was the first one to come back to reality. She gave a wistful sigh.

"We should probably head to the dinner, shouldn't we?" She said reluctantly.

James, still smiling, replied, "Yeah, I suppose so. Sirius will _positively_ have a fuss since we're late." He added with a glint in his eye.

Dreamily, Lily answered, "In that case, screw him."

James chuckled, "I couldn't agree more."

"One more for good measure?" Lily mused.

His reply was lost as he leaned in, meeting her lips with his once more. He kissed her gently, but passionately and the world seemed to fade away around them. He waved his wand, and they disappeared from view.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm eternally grateful to you readers. Truly. If you like this, or dislike this, or want more, or have absolutely anything you want to say _,_ please, please, _please_ review! I will love you forever. Seriously.

Much love,

Madalyn


End file.
